


Cool for the Summer

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beta and Alpha Kids Polycule, Ectobiological Incest (Homestuck), Exhibitionism, F/M, Jane Does Not Fuck, Mommy Kink, Pool Adjacent Orgy, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dave and Roxy have fun by the pool. And so does everyone else.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde (background), John Egbert/Jake English/Dirk Strider (background), Roxy Lalonde/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Cool for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime around the start of the year in the middle of the night while my girlfriend was asleep next to me. If you wanted to know a little bit about my process.

Things are pretty sexually fluid on this new earth and everyone’s just kinda fuckin everyone.

You have some hang ups still.

But, Rose and Roxy are fucking banging.

And you wish you were banging… anyone.

But you know rose would have a field day if you even glanced at her tits for too long.

And Roxy man, Roxy, she just deserves so much better than what you can give her.

She’s laying on a chair she’s not tanning or anything since the sun is setting but she’s just lying there enjoying the vibe.

That’s one of the things you love about her she can always just, chill.

She always seems so comfortable and casual in any situation.

Even one where a polyamous pool orgy might be ready to pop off any second.

Isn’t there just something so magical about summer sunsets?

You wattle to the edge of the pool and pull yourself up and just sit there, trying to feel the vibe.

It’s a wonderful night, whatever new bug thing is chirping its ass off but it’s a nice white noise sound that fades into the background if you don’t think about it. The air is starting to cool down a bit it’s still warm, but the breeze is cool enough to tell a difference in the temperature. And the smell of the air, it’s hard to describe a smell but summer sun sets have that specific special smell, and since you’re at a pool party all the best smells are all wrapped up in one. 

There’s the smell of the chlorine from the pool that, you know, probably kills your brain cells or whatever but you love the smell, the smell of a grill cooking some type of meat, the smell of the people around you, the different lingering perfumes or deodorants or just sweat. You’re sitting close enough to Rose to smell her lavender whatever. You never see her putting any perfume on, but she always smells like lavender, maybe she sweats the stuff. 

And then there’s the overarching smell of just, summer, it’s something that can’t be described but it’s so specific something like glue and warmth. You could spend hours trying to come up with metaphors for it but you’ve been lost in your mind for so long the light blue sky has faded to a deep dark blue and the only lights are the ones in the pool and the string lights around the porch.

You are getting a bit cold, so you hop back in the pool. You sink in the water until just you head is uncovered, and you look around at the people, your friends.

John and Jake are in the corner of the back yard sitting on some rock formation thing that is basically an oversized chair. Jake looks so enthusiastic talking about some bullshit and John looks the twink that is ready to pounce. 

Dirk and Jane and Rose are together near the grill talking about cooking or philosophy, somehow those topic seem to relate.

Over by the chairs and drink table are Roxy and Jade sitting next to each other not talking much but sometimes one of their hands will brush the others hand and you can swear you see them hold them there for a second.

Roxy sees you zoning out and she calls to you as she sits up.

“Hey strider!” She yells from her chair.

“Hey rox you enjoying the party?” You yell back from the pool.

“Yeah bb it’s so much fun! Aren’t summer nights so beautiful” She says while looking up at the stars of a new galaxy starting to show themselves.

No Roxy the thought hadn’t occurred to me yet, let me zone out for another 20 minutes thinking about it.

“Daavvee you keep zoning out are you okay?” She says while sitting up.

“Oh what, yeah rox I’m just enjoying the night” You reply trying to hide the fact that you do indeed have emotions, sometimes.

Roxy gives you a look like if she doesn’t come talk to you face to face all you’ll do is swap pleasantries until one of you dies.

She stands up.

And fuck.

It’s been a few hours since you’ve got a good look at her and that’s just enough time to forget how fucking hot she looks in that swimsuit.

Incest really isn’t a thing that people care about as much on this earth, what with the heavy troll population, but people caring about it existed on old earth and you also existed on that old earth and so do the old customs that are back in your mind somewhere.

But honestly you still don't know how that ectobiology stuff worked anyway. 

You know John and Jade or Jade and Jake? You can’t exactly remember which paring, but some combo of that happened at some point. Maybe all together.

And the world didn’t end.

And no inbred children were spawned. You hope.

And Roxy’s in front of you now.

“Earth 2 dave OWO” She said while waving a hand in front of your face.

“Hewwo Roxy I hate that you ingrained that response into my brain” 

She giggles and it makes her tits jiggle a little.

God damn jiggle physics.

You are not wearing your shades.

Fuck.

You are just.

Straight up staring at this poor ladies tits.

And you haven’t stopped.

Fuck stop starting at her tits.

“Hey Dave, you doing okay over there?” She says raising your face a tad with her index finger under your chin.

“Yeah mom, I mean fuck, rox I’m doing great, I’m gonna go uhh alcohol” Your brain shorts out as you try and waddle away only now realizing you got a whole half chub in your swimsuit which looks like a whole ass chub because of the aforementioned swimming suit.

But you don’t get far before Roxy is grabbing onto your torso like your body is the last tree available to seek safety on off the floor of the jungle from the thing that killed the animals that can’t climb.

You feel her tits press against your back and her legs against your sides and you definitely cannot leave this pool now.

“You just gonna eye a lady up like that and not even give her a chance to pay it back” She whispers close to your ear.

Oh fuck.

You definitely have a full chub now, which might make you look like you have an extra-large chub because of these dammed swim trunks.

Hopefully the pool water will hide this ever-changing chub.

Roxy rests her chin on your shoulder, “Hey nice chub you got going on there bro” Roxy says as she looks down at you.

The pool has betrayed you and your chub.

…You should probably stop calling your dick your chub now.

“Haha yea thanks, rox, I’m gonna go get that drink now” You say trying to get out of whatever awkward mess you have made.

“Hey, I meant what I said, I’d like to cop a little look of my own” She says while sliding her hands over your chest.  
She can’t be serious.

“Dave, let me see your dick”

Oh fuck she’s serious.

“If you’re comfortable of course. This pool party might be an orgy waiting to happen, but it doesn’t have to involve you if you don’t want” She says while playing with the top of your swim trunks.

You realize you have said literally nothing in response to this dick coping.

“I mean if you are uh fine with it, I don’t think I’ll mind” You say trying to play off your desperate-ness. 

“Lmao okay babes you don’t gotta sound so enthusiastic” She teases.

She drags you to the steps of the pool and sits you at the top one.

She has her hands at the top of your swim trunks.

You rase your hips up so she can bring them down.

You are completely naked in this orgy pool.

You are so fucking hard.

“Hi lil davey” She fucking waves at your dick making her boobs move a little.

Your dick twitches involuntarily.

“Aww it says hi back how sweet”

You blush like the virgin you most definitely are not. 

Then she touches you.

You gasp before you can trap it in your mouth.

The noises you make whilst she is man handling, lady handling? Your junk doesn’t matter as she now has her tongue in your mouth.

Jade, on the side lines gives a wolf whistle.

It fades into the ever-present background hum of the whatever bugs singing their mating call and anyway, you can’t hear much over the rush of your own blood in your ears.

Roxy is now kissing down your chest.

Oh god. Oh fuck.

“Hey Dave you doing alright? You look like you just finished blowing up that fucking humongous beach ball we lost 2 hours ago. I would know, I saw how John looked after spending 30 minutes blowing it up”

“Oh what? Yea I’m fine I have absolutely no anxiety about a beautiful woman approaching my cock and balls” 

Roxy snorts a laugh into your chest.

“Lmao Dave please I know I’m just teasing you” She says then gives your chest one final kiss before heading down.  
You have a moment to breath before she has her mouth on your dick.

She cradles your balls in her hands like a mother swaddling her child. Oh god did you have to make that metaphor now?

You wimpier out a quite “Mom” before you realize what you’re saying.

Roxy chuckles around your dick sending slight vibrations against it.

You strain your hips up and she just takes more of your cock into her mouth.

“Oh fuck rox” You moan into your hand that has found its way to your mouth.

“Hey bb don’t hide those noises. I’m sure we’d all like to hear them”

Oh yea, you remember, the 6 other people here.

You look up from this little pool blow job bubble you found yourself in to see basically everyone else is in basically the same state as you or Roxy.

You look back down at the woman in your lap.

“Would you like to join them out there?” She asks laying her head on your leg just above the water.

You see Jade deep in the trenches of Roses pussy and Dirk, Jake and John in some flurry of dicks and hands and mouths. Jane is still making burgers, averting her eyes.

Damn those are gonna be some good burgers. 

“Earth to davey what’ll it be? Water boarding me or joining the party?”

“Sorry, yea lets get out”

She walks you back to where she was sitting. It’s been another stretch of time because it’s completely dark now. The lights from the deck illuminating everyone beautifully. You wish you had your Polaroid on you. Or HUJI on your phone. You aren't a photography purest. Most of the time.

She lays you down on the chair and gets back to business between your legs.

Like actually between your legs.

You think she wants to eat your ass.

Oh fuck Roxy is eating your ass like it’s one of Janes beautifully home cooked meals.

You move one of your legs up and over the side of the chair giving her more room to dive right in.

And boy does she.

She has got her tongue so far up your ass you think she’s gonna taste the shitty hot dog you burned and then promptly consumed so no one saw the terrible mess you made of a simple task.

And she’s still got a hand on your dick.

You are in sexual nirvana.

And then she stops.

You look down at her, face slightly glistening from her spit and she says.

“So wanna fuck me now” She says while still stroking your cock.

You have ascended nirvana and have settled right down into whatever the fuck is above nirvana.

You barely have time to whine out a please before she back on you kissing your day lights out.

You untie the top of her swimsuit and she shrugs herself out of it while taking of her bottoms.

You are overwhelmed with beauty.

And then you are overwhelmed with sensation of her rubbing her pussy on your cock.

“Oh fuck Roxy please put me in” You whine out desperately.

“Ay Ay Captain!” She laughs and starts to slide you in.

Before you can laugh you are choking out a moan.

She sinks down on you in one motion and then she is giving you the ride of your life.

God she feels so soft and tight.

You, as the last action before what you feel like is your death, grab hold of one of her wonderful jiggle physics providers. 

She moans as you roll one of her nipples between your fingers and then pull.

She lays back down and kisses you while grinding her crotch into yours.

You feel her shake and clinch around you as she cums on your dick. You don’t know how you lasted this long but something breaks in you and you pound into her as if it was the last thing you’ll ever do.

You cum hard into her.

You come to a few moments later with her peppering your face with kisses.

You wave her off.

“Rox I’m fine” You say still not having opened your eyes.

“Sure, say that to the unresponsive man I just gave pussy related brain damage to”

“Trust me you gave me sexy brain damage long ago” You say while sitting up, slowly.

You somehow comfortably fit both of you into this pool chair and watch the sexy sweaty bodies of all your closest friends reflect in the pool.

You start thinking about more metaphors for the smell of summer while Roxy nuzzles into your chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is Mothvoids just didn't wanna be so obviously a homestuck fucker on my main Ao3 account.


End file.
